


[Podfic]we have the chance to turn the pages over

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [61]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5x13, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode Tag, First Kiss, Fix-It, I NEEDED THIS, M/M, Modern Era, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't take Merlin long to figure out that he doesn't age the same as everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]we have the chance to turn the pages over

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we have the chance to turn the pages over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/611229) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



> Thanks so much to HalfFizzbin and erica_schall for their awesome blanket statements. It made it very easy to podfic this one when I found it and needed to pod it.

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dwehavethechance.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dwehavethechance.m4b)


End file.
